Nanowire light emitting diodes (LED) are of increasing interest as an alternative to planar LEDs. In comparison with LEDs produced with conventional planar technology, nanowire LEDs offer unique properties due to the three-dimensional nature of the nanowires, improved flexibility in materials combinations due to less lattice matching restrictions and opportunities for processing on larger substrates.